


Happy Birthday, Mammon

by animealyssa



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealyssa/pseuds/animealyssa
Summary: It's Mammon's birthday, and after all, you can't have a birthday without birthday sex.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 281





	Happy Birthday, Mammon

**Author's Note:**

> i regret nothing - come bother me and learn more about me [here](https://animealyssa.carrd.co) (thats also where my ko fi is linked pls if u liked this im as broke as mammon)

Mammon’s birthday was coming up, and he wasn’t letting anyone forget about it, and the big party that he wanted. The whole House of Lamentation was reminded at every turn, every single time they saw him. Thankfully the party was being planned by Lucifer and the rest of you without him and was going to be big enough - but you were stuck on a present. What do you get the Avatar of Greed? All he wanted was money and jewels for the most part and you were at a loss as to what an acceptable present could be. You had confided this into Asmo and Satan on a walk back from RAD one afternoon, to which Asmo declared you’d go on a shopping trip to figure something out.

Getting Mammon off your tail long enough however was difficult. When you had gotten back home, he was waiting for you in your room. Mammon liked to be around you at nearly all times before, and had only intensified since you got him to confess his feelings towards you. You didn’t exactly know what it was or why, but you assumed it had something to do with his Greed - but a different sort of greed. The greediness of having you just be his, maybe. But, he’d have no problems about you shopping with Asmo, it would be getting him to stay back that would be the issue.

“Hey handsome.” you said to him, giving him a kiss on the lips tenderly. He let out a little sigh when you kissed him, bringing you into his lap for a hug once his lips left yours. You rested your head on his shoulder as he peppered kisses up your temple.

“Hey, treasure. Missed you.” he mumbled. You had stayed at RAD a little longer with Asmo and Satan to do a favor for Barbatos, thus resulting in him being away from you for an extra hour and half. You let out a giggle as you escaped his grasp.

“I’m going shopping with Asmo in a little bit, we’re gonna be back after dinner. We can watch a movie when I get back, if you want.” you said to him, changing out of your RAD uniform and opting for something more comfortable. You heard him groan from your bed, though you weren’t sure if it was because he was annoyed you were leaving or because your shirt was off. Probably a mixture of both.

“You’re gonna be gone for that long - I ain’t gettin suck back, Lucifer’s in a shit mood, I’m coming.” he declared from his seat on your bed. You sighed as you finished changing, turning to look at him. Mammon looked like a dejected puppy when you shot him down, especially right now.

“You can’t come. I’m shopping for you, dummy.” you said, walking back over to him and sitting on his lap, straddling his legs. His arms went around you as he pulled you to his chest, squeezing you. “No Mammons allowed today.”

“What, for my birthday?” he asked. You nodded as he rolled his eyes. “Just let me lock ya in my room for the day naked and call it a present.” he said nonchalantly. You choked on your breath as you shot up to face him.

“Mammon!” you said, slapping his arm and your face burning red. It was a typical Mammon answer and you shouldn’t have expected much less.

“What? Seeing ya naked is - ”

“Oh my, should I come back?” Asmo said from the doorway, smirk on his face. Your face turned even redder as Mammon grunted again. You knew that Asmo was enjoying this all too much, while you were red from embarrassment and Mammon wanted to drop kick his brother to the next millennia.

“Yeah, get the hell out Asmo. You ain’t takin her for the night!” Mammon said with a growl, eyes flashing gold in defense. You rolled your eyes at the greedy demon and kissed his forehead, standing up. Mammon let out a whine of sorts as you left his lap.

“No, we’re fine. He’ll live, let’s go Asmo.” you commented, sliding on shoes and grabbing a purse. Asmo linked your arms together and made an effort to walk towards your bedroom door.

“Hey!” Mammon jumped up and grabbed you from behind, dragging you back against him. He wasn’t going to let you go without a fight.

“Relax, Romeo. I’ll bring her back in one piece in time for you to sneak into her room in the middle of the night and sleep with her.” Asmo tugged on your arm again as you left the room, walking out into the hallway with Mammon behind you.

“I don’t - how do you - ”

“Mammon, there you are.” Lucifer said as you walked out of your room. Asmo and you snickered as you turned around quickly to give him a peck on the lips. Mammon wrapped his arms around you possessively. He was adorable when he was like this with you and it made you feel good, that someone cared about you like this, but you had something you needed to accomplish.

“Stop being dramatic, I’ll be back.” you said, turning back to Asmo once more as you started walking to leave the house.

“Who the hell is being dramatic - Ow, Lucifer cut it out! What the hell did I do?!” you heard Mammon call from the hallway. You had to laugh - Lucifer sure did have good timing. Though you felt bad for poor Mammon you were thankful to have him off your tail for the afternoon.

“Out of all the brothers you could have picked, you sure did pick the biggest pain in the ass.” Asmo said to you as you began the walk down to the shops. You simply laughed as the two of you kept walking, avoiding the gaze of other demons. “Though his comment does give me an idea…”

“What?” you asked almost nervously. You saw a hint of mischief flash across Asmo’s features and you knew now that you were in for it.

“Oh relax, nothing crazy. Just something that is a treat for yourself and for him. Ever worn leather?” You went to answer before he cut you off again. “Stupid question, you have no choice anymore. Gold, leather lingerie it is. He’ll go nuts for you, my love.”

“Asmo!”

“What? Oh right - he said he’d prefer you naked. We’ll just have to put you in something else for the day instead that will rile him up. Don’t look at me like that - like you don’t wanna make him happy by letting him have you all night!” Asmo said. There was no point in lying to yourself - he was right. The thought of making yourself nice for Mammon just for him to fuck the lights out of you was arousing you right this second and the Avatar of Lust could probably smell it on you.

“Fine - but I need to get him a real present too. So that everyone doesn’t think I went cheap or anything.” You gave in with a sigh and Asmo practically squealed as he took your hand and brought you straight into Majolish.

The things you do for your idiot.

——

You had Asmo take everything back to his room that night - you didn’t trust Mammon to try to find everything you had gotten. You knew he liked flashy so you ended up getting him a new watch - he bitched that his other one was broken, so you got him a new one with his name engraved. As for Asmo’s spicy idea, the Avatar of Lust treated you to a spa night and a gold silk robe.

“Obviously don’t wear anything under it and make sure we’re all in bed before you go sneaking to his room!” Asmo had said watching you try it on for him in his room later that night. You had rolled your eyes as you discussed the plan for the coming days.

The entire day before Mammon’s birthday was luckily a Saturday, and you and him would be out all day doing whatever it was you had planned - you hadn’t figured it out yet, but he’d have a good time regardless. The brothers would be back at the house preparing for his birthday the next day and when you got home you’d shove him off to bed. The next day was the party in the evening, which you’d again have to occupy him in the morning.

After the party in the evening, you’d go back to his room the two of you and he’d get his presents. Simple, really.

After your shopping trip you went straight to Mammon’s room and spent the night with him, wrapped in his arms as you slept on his chest. The Avatar of Greed was just one big softie, even if he didn’t want to admit it to anyone. He kept you close when you slept, secret fear that you were going to slip away from him when he wasn’t paying attention. He’d mumble sweet nothings in your ear to get you to fall asleep if you were having a hard time, twisting and turning under the covers till he came to help.

You woke up before him on Saturday morning, the both of you still naked from the previous night’s activities and his arms around your waist, morning erection pressing into the flesh of your ass. Reaching over to look at your D.D.D you saw it was well past an acceptable time to get him up and wiggled in his arms, turning to face him as he groaned.

“Few more minutes, treasure…” he mumbled, pulling you back against his chest.

“Wake up, sleepy head. It’s our day, remember?” you asked him.

“I know it is - look, we’re together. Just little longer.” he sleepily said, moving onto his back. You needed to get him out of the house before Lucifer and Asmo started yelling at you, and idea sprung in your head. Smirking to yourself, you leaned up and moved your way down his body. “Wha - _oh fuck - ”_

You took his cock in your hands and started slowly, smoothly jerking him off. With a dark giggle, you leaned over and took his length in your mouth, earning a moan from him. You got him off quickly as he was still half asleep and not in control of himself, using your hand to jerk him at the base as you sloppily bobbed up and down on his cock. Within minutes he was bucking his hips up into your mouth and releasing in your mouth, as you swallowed every last drop of him and licked up what you missed. He was panting for breath as you popped off him, climbing back up his body and straddling his hips.

“Awake now?” you asked. Mammon let out a breathy laugh as he managed to regain his composure, sitting up and bringing your chest to his.

“You’re really something, ya know that?” he placed a kiss on your lips before he got up and headed into his bathroom, the two of you getting ready for the day now. Your D.D.D went off just as Mammon entered the shower, a string of texts from the group chat that was made to plan.

**_Operation: Mammon’s Birthday Prep (7)_ **

_Asmodeus:_

_Excuse me missy, you are supposed to getting him out of the house - not getting him off!_

_Don’t try to hide it - I could smell it!_

_It’s not even his birthday you dirty slut._

**_Excuse me, but this was the only way *to* get him up this morning. Incase you’ve forgotten, your brother is *lazy* and a pain in the ass!_ **

_Leviathan:_

_We didn’t need to know that oh my god -_

_Belphagor:_

_So that’s what that noise was when we walked by his room… I thought it was Beel’s stomach._

_Beelzebub:_

_It could have been both._

_Lucifer:_

_In any event, are you and Mammon going to be leaving soon?_

**_Yes, he’s just about done showering and then we’ll be gone all day._ **

_Lucifer:_

_Good. Remember to use my card to keep him occupied._

_But don’t tell him it’s mine._

_He’ll have too much fun._

_Satan:_

_Let him run wild. You know you want too._

_Asmodeus:_

_Have you figured out what to do yet?_

**_Not exactly…_ **

_Asmodeus:_

_Ooooo I have some ideas!!_

“Who are ya texting?” Mammon popped up from behind you, suddenly fully clothed, making you jump. You turned off your D.D.D and shoved it in your pocket. “Hey - I ain’t gonna look or anything! You were just so involved ’n all.” you could tell he was feeling a tad bit jealous being out of the loop and you rolled your eyes.

“Ready to go? I need some coffee in my system.” you stood up and wrapped your arms around his waist with a smile in an attempt to ease his mind. It worked as he turned red and smiled back, kissing your forehead.

“Yeah let’s get that coffee for ya, treasure. Before you bite my head off or something - ow!” With a gentle pinch of his ribcage, you and Mammon were off for the day.

Turns out, there was a carnival in town. It was great, because once you and Mammon had grabbed a bite to eat at a cafe, you were able to occupy him all day long at the carnival. The ‘sun’ was starting to set and the two of you were on the ferris wheel, his arm around your shoulder as you snuggled into him. Your D.D.D had been going off nonstop in your pocket, the brothers discussing the plans for the day tomorrow, but you had been ignoring it.

It was bothering Mammon though. He didn’t like not knowing what was going on and right now, since he was clearly excluded from something, he was trying to hide how upset he was. You tried snuggling into him more, but it was no use. The pings of your D.D.D were hard to ignore.

“You’re quite popular today, huh? Everyone wants a piece of ya. Well they can't have ya - you're mine and mine only.” he said dejectedly.

“My god, you’re jealous.” you said with a laugh, gently pinching his cheek. He shrugged you off as you giggled.

“No I ain’t! Just stating a fact, is all.” he started to get defensive and tense, making you roll your eyes at him.

“Mammon, are you forgetting what tomorrow is?” you asked him, sitting up straight to look at him. The jealousy was written clear across his features, as well as the insecurity. Mammon was always so afraid that you were going to leave him for one of his brothers, for someone better. Never took the time to actually think that maybe all you wanted was actually him.

“Of course not! My birthday - the most important day of the year!” he said. You rose your brow up looking at him and the realization spread across his face. “Oh.” his face flushed red realizing that whatever was going on was something for him. He averted your gaze and turned to look at the horizon, a giggle coming out of your mouth.

“It’s just me and your brothers, dummy. You know I love you.” you leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips as he brought you back to his chest again. You sighed happily as his arms went back around your body.

“I love you too, treasure.”

——

You woke Mammon up with a blow job again on his birthday. You had to remind him to not get used to it because he wouldn't get woken up like this every day, to which he just groaned and begged you to keep going. He came with a shout as you swallowed every drop of him, licking your lips before crawling back up his body to press a kiss on his lips.

"Happy birthday, Mammon." you whispered to him, pressing your lips back on his as his arms went around you, bringing you flush to him as he groaned into your kiss.

"Fuck, I'm the luckiest demon in Devildom." he panted, kissing down your neck gently to show his appreciation. You let out a sigh as his lips and fingers explored your body - as much as you wanted him to continue you had to get him up. There was much to be done today. You gathered the strength to push him off you and sit up straight. "Aw, come on." he complained.

"There will be time for that later. Come on, we need to get up and get ready!" you said to him, getting up to skip over to the bathroom.

"Wait - you mean that later on - " His eyes went wide at the realization that this insinuated and now he sat up straight in his bed.

"You're not gonna find out if you never get up!" you teased before going into his bathroom and turning the shower on. You heard him scramble out of bed, making you laugh before he joined you, making you take much longer than you would have liked to. But it was his birthday, so you would indulge him. Once you were done showering and getting dressed, you took his arm and led him out of the house.

"Hey - what about food?!" he asked as you held his hand, dragging him by the dining room where preparations were being made for the party tonight.

"I got it! Come on, let's go out. I want you all to myself right now." you said, making him laugh. He liked when you got greedy with him, it turned him on.

"Treasure you're gonna get me later on, believe me." he said to you, stopping you in your tracks and pulling you to his chest. "At the end of the night I am going to lock the door to my room and have you screaming so loudly they'll be able to hear you in the Celestial Realm. You want that, treasure? I sure as hell do." he said into your ear seductively. You let out a quiet whine and nodded as you felt him chuckle. "Come on, I'm hungry." he said, taking the lead now. You let out a shaky sigh and followed him.

The rest of the morning went on uneventful and finally it was time to get ready for his party. Asmo had convinced Mammon that he needed to help him get ready and for once, Mammon agreed. This gave you the perfect opportunity to shower and shave, taking your time getting ready before Mammon eventually came knocking on your door to go down. You pinned back your hair so it was out of your face and applied light make up - what was really the stunner was the dress. Asmo had helped you pick it out the other day at the store, you weren’t planning on getting a dress but when you saw it you just had to get it.

The dress was floor length and gold, sheer down the legs and train and golden feathers on the bust and stomach covering the parts of you that were for Mammon’s eyes only. The feathers went just above your breasts to your collarbones before the sheer golden material cascaded up your shoulders like a tank top. The back was cut low to about midway down your back and the material hugged your body nicely. You had paired some golden heels with the dress to complete it. All in all you were stunning, a goddess walking, and you knew Mammon was going to freak out for sure.

“Treasure ya ready - _oh my fuckin’ god…_ ” you were so into checking yourself over in the mirror that you didn’t hear Mammon come in until he talked. Turning around you were nearly just as speechless, Mammon knew how to clean up. He was wearing black pants and a gold button-up shirt, the top two buttons undone to expose the top of his chest. “You are - just - _god_ what did I do to deserve you?” he stammered out as you walked over to him with a smile. His hands immediately went to your ribcage, running them up and down in awe of you.

“Do you like it?” you asked, twirling quickly with a giggle. You heard him choke on his breath a little and when you turned around you saw him shuffling a little, flustered.

“Do I - treasure I _love_ it. Do we really have to go to the party? I can’t just take you back to my room right now?” he asked, bringing his arms around your waist and pulling you to him. He didn’t give you a chance to answer as he brought his lips down to yours hungrily, a groan escaping his lips as he did so. He was needy -greedy. He wanted you now and didn’t want to wait. Pulling away from him you heard a whine, causing you to let out a small giggle.

“Yes, we have to go. Your brothers worked hard on this for you!” you gently tugged on his arm, placing another kiss to his lips. “But first - hold on!” you turned away from him and walked over to your table where you had placed his gift, neatly wrapped in gold paper with a bow. You picked it up, bringing it back over to him. “I got this for you. Happy birthday, handsome.” you said, leaning up to kiss his cheek as he took his gift.

“I thought I told ya I didn’t want anythin’…” he grumbled as he opened the present. He had basically told you that, but you wanted to get him at least a little something to show off. You smiled as he finally hit the watch, a smile coming up on his face. “Wow treasure - this is great, it’s even got my name on it! I love it, thanks!” he happily said, discarding the box to slide the watch on his wrist, clasping it together. When he was done he turned to you and kissed you again.

“I’m hungry - let’s go before Beel eats all the food.” you said. Mammon nodded, putting your arm in his as he led the two of you out of your room and towards the dining room, where you could hear music being played. The guest list for the party was relatively small, it was all of the brothers and you, plus Solomon, Simeon, Luke and then Diavolo and Barbatos. There were a few other people from RAD that had been invited, but not many more. Lucifer didn’t want a ton of people running wild at the house, resulting in a small guest list. They had transformed the dining room into gold and silver galore, from the decor to the silverware. When you entered Mammon was swept away by Lord Diavolo to talk and so you headed to the food, which was surprisingly not all eaten by Beel.

“Oh honey, you are in for a night. I could smell his arousal before you had even entered the room.” Asmo had slithered up next to you unnoticed, almost causing you to drop your food. “Now now, we don’t want to get your dress dirty!” You rolled your eyes as you took a bite of your food before responding.

“You know, it almost weirds me out when you say you can smell arousal.” you said back to him, picking up a pre-poured glass of whatever and taking a long, sweet sip.

“The fact that you said almost means it doesn’t!” he practically sang you felt arms around your waist. “Ahh my big brother! Happy birthday!”

“I don’t wanna know what you were just sayin to my treasure - what’d ya get me Asmo?” Mammon asked him. You rolled your eyes, his greed showing.

“I helped her pick out that dress. You’re welcome!” Asmo simply waved as he stalked away. Mammon growled at his younger brother as he now began to eat as Beel was starting to clear away some of the food. Lucifer noticed and stopped him, especially before he brought out the cake that Luke had made for Mammon.

The two of you danced all night together, Mammon barely able to keep his hands and eyes off of you. A slower song had come on and he held you close, swaying you to the music as you rested your head on his chest. Things were winding down and all presents had been given and opened and food was all eaten. You were comfortably snuggled into his chest when he spoke up.

“Treasure - are ya staying with me tonight? Ya know - for the night ’n stuff…” he said quietly. You giggled against his chest and looked up to him.

“Of course I am, dummy. I just need to head to my room first and change, okay?” you said to him.

“Hey - I just wanted to be sure you know? Didn’t want to assume and all that - just cause its my birthday and all.” he said to you. You put your head back on his chest and sighed, his heart beating fast in his chest. Leave it too Mammon to still be a softie even though you knew he wanted you. “Hey…” he said, tipping your face up to meet his by placing his hand under your chin. You met his gaze just before he pressed his lips quickly to yours, giving you a kiss. “I love you, you know. Right?”

“I know. I love you too.” you leaned up to kiss him again, this time with a little more passion, but still being careful as his brothers were around. You pressed against his groin, eliciting a small moan from the demon causing him to lose his breath, pulling away from you flustered.

“My room. _Ten minutes._ ” he growled into your ear. You nodded and was just about to try to respond when Diavolo came up to bid him goodbye. You walked away and snuck out of the dining room, heading to your room and closing the door.

Your heart was beating fast - ten minutes. You could definitely get yourself ready for his second birthday present in ten minutes, sneaking to his room and hoping no one saw you. Quickly you kicked your shoes off and and made your way over to your bathroom, where you had draped the silk gold robe that Asmo helped you buy over the back of the door. You changed out of your dress, stripped naked, and slid the robe on, making sure to tie it extra tightly so that no one accidentally got a free show if you ran into them.

You breathed a sigh of relief as the house seemed quieter when you stepped out of your room, making your way to Mammon’s quickly. You didn’t bother to knock, you just opened the door and went in and remembered to lock it behind you. You found him pacing by his bed, shirt completely torn open and shoes long gone. He was a mess, a greedy, hungry mess for you. He hadn’t noticed you walk in, so you took the opportunity to walk up behind him quietly, untying your robe and wrapping your arms around his waist. One of your hands travelled down south to run over his crotch, a moan falling off his lips as you gently squeezed.

“Fuck, treasure…” he breathed out, a giggle falling off your lips. You undid his pants from behind and pushed them down, Mammon stepping out of them before he turned around and audibly moaned seeing you. His moan turned into a growl as his demon form flashed into appearance and his lips captured yours, not giving you a chance to get to the bed first. He threw your robe off you as you tugged his boxers down his body, having him shrug his shirt off the rest of the way so the two of you were equally naked.

Picking you up, he walked over to his bed and threw you down on his backwards before his lips left yours and started to travel down your body. He started at your jaw, then your neck and upon hearing you moan when he hit that sweet spot, he started to suck and bite to leave his mark on you for all to see. His hands travelled to your breasts as he started to toy with your nipples, pulling and tugging and rubbing them with his thumb. Your hands latched onto his horns as you felt yourself involuntarily buck into his hips, the tip of his head meeting the inside of your thigh and making you both cry out. He growled against your neck as his lips left their spot, looking at you.

“Patience, treasure. Let the birthday boy have fun with his present first.” he said to you, voice deep as his lips continued their journey down your body. He took one of your nipples into his mouth and sucked, tongue flicking over the sensitive bud having you cry out for him in need. He then went to the opposite breast and began to bite a love bite into the skin there was well before moving down your body, a trail of hickeys showcasing where he had been.

“You’re so fuckin’ delicious, treasure…” he had made his way to your thighs and was now kissing the insides of them, gently licking the wetness that had started to leak out of you. He spread your legs open, putting them over his shoulders as he took a second to marvel at you.

“Just like you wanted, baby.” you said to him, reminding him of what he had said two days before. He hummed in appreciation, breath hitting your core and making you whine for him, trembling under his touch and gaze.

“ _Exactly_ like I wanted.” with that, his tongue dove into your folds and you cried out in sweet relief. Your hands flew to his hands, death gripping them as your hips bucked into his face slowly. He hummed in happiness that you were this needy for him, all his, before he started to suck on your clit. You felt your core starting to tighten and warmth pool around your body and just when you thought it couldn’t get any better, Mammon started thrusting two fingers into you.

“Oh _fuck_ Mammon - just like that baby…” you moaned his name as the encouragement sparked him on even more. You knew that praise was something that Mammon liked to hear when you were like this, it spurred him on more so you kept going, your moans echoing off the walls as you felt the warmth overcome you and your blench clench, orgasm taking over so suddenly that it even caught him off guard. He moaned into your legs as you screamed his name, stilling your hips with his free hand as he lapped up your juices. You came down from your high panting, feeling his mouth making its way up your body again. This time he left sloppy wet kisses, a mixture of saliva and your orgasm shining off your body. Instead of kissing your lips he made his way up to your ear, gently nibbling at your ear lobe.

“Turn around, treasure. Get on all fours for me, just the way I like it.” he whispered. All you could do was nod in response as you did what he wanted, a little wobbly from your orgasm but you still turned around and propped yourself up for him. He let out a soft moan as you were presented to him in just the way that he wanted you. A hand fell to your hips as he spread your legs open. You prepared yourself for him to enter you but you cried out when his hand came down and smacked your ass instead. “Just the way I like it…” he repeated breathily before sliding his cock along your wetness, making the both of you moan.

“Mammon - oh please…” you started to beg as your need for him increased.

“I know, treasure - I need you too.” he said back, letting his cock stroke itself against your juices one more time before he seethed himself into you slowly. The both of you moaned at the feeling as he took his time sinking into you, giving your body time to adjust. He bottomed out flesh against you, staying still for a moment to gather his thoughts and let you get used to him, as always. “Always so tight for me… _fuck_ …”

With that, he began thrusting, a hand on your hip and the other splayed across the back of your neck. You moaned with every thrust as he filled you completely each time, his pace starting out not too quickly to try to savor his time in you. His hips rocked into you and nothing else was heard in the room except for his pants, your moans, and the sound of his skin hitting yours as he began to thrust faster, with more purpose.

“You feel so good, Mammon - _fuck_ I need more - ” you moaned to him. You heard him growl as his nails started to dig into your skin on your hip as he started to pound into you harder, almost making you lose your balance. He felt you slipping and slid the arm that was holding your neck in place under your chest and brought you flush against him, fingers toying with your nipple and teeth sinking into your neck once more as you moaned.

“You fuckin’ like it when I take ya like this, treasure? When I - _nggh, fuck_ \- when I fill you all the way?” Mammon groaned into your ear as the hand on your hip sunk down between your legs, thumb circling your clit and making you cry out. “Answer me.” he growled as a moan escaped his lips feeling your cunt clench against his hard cock inside of you.

“Yes! Oh fuck Mammon - keep going!” you cried as his thrusts became harder and you felt the familiar sensation of an orgasm creeping up on you. Your hands flung back to his horns once more as you pulled him down to your neck, his lips gladly taking their place and sucking a new bite into you, drawing blood and licking it up as you moaned, feeling your orgasm just about to break. “I’m gonna - Mammon - ”

“Come on my cock, treasure - fuckin’ tell them all who you belong to - who makes you feel like this - _fuck!_ ” he moaned in your ear, his own orgasm about to wreck his body as your cunt clenched around him again and you spilled moans out into the room.

“Mammon - you do - _fuck!_ ” you cried out his name one last time before you felt your orgasm crash over you once more, body trembling and voice horse from screaming his name as you clenched around his still thrusting cock, vision going white. Your body arched back against his and you trembled as his thumb still circled your clit while he fucked you through your high, thrusts becoming sloppy as he chased his.

“Treasure - gonna - _ngh - I’m cumming, treasure, fuck!_ ” Mammon came loudly, moans filling the space of his room as his hips bucked into you once, twice more before they stilled as you felt his cock twitch inside you, your clenched and trembling cunt milking him for all he was worth. He started to shake and pant - you think this might have been one of his most powerful orgasms he’s had with you. He slid out of you and turned you around, capturing your lips as he brought you down on top of him on his bed. “That was… fuckin’ shit, treasure I don’t think I’ve ever came that hard.” he commented, still panting slightly as you giggled in his arms.

“Happy birthday, Mammon.”


End file.
